Purely Professional
by Shelia13
Summary: An outburst of emotion that was never supposed to be caught left him with two choices: Suspension or an internship decided by his dad. He wasn't sure what had possessed him for the latter. But there he was beginning the internship, where he met Momo. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The idea of going with what his dad was saying made him want to gag, but it was this or suspension. Shoto glanced towards the rain pounded against the car window. He wasn't sure how it had gotten this way. Or how he had let his dad get this advantage in control over him. His father hadn't paused for a minute to even consider that he may have not wanted to take over the family company. And well, in an unsightly manner that built up to a rage that finally exploded in his current school.

To escape being suspended, especially since the school had decided it was due to pent up stress, there was no way Shoto could do anything wrong. He was one of their top students after all. Friendly, professional, and intelligent. It wasn't like him. He just needed a break. But any other student who lit the men's bathroom up in flames while destroying their paperwork would've been suspended. So, an internship as punishment it was.  
The decision of the school would've been fine. It made sense. He would've considered himself lucky, but there was a catch that made him dread this idea completely. His father got decided where his internship was held.

Shoto let his head slam against the taxi window harder than what he would've liked. He glanced towards the taxi driver waiting for some form of reprimanding. He was quiet, he had been quiet the whole ride. The driver was likely being paid a pretty penny to keep hushed about the whole situation in general. It was better to not talk to him than risk talking to him and have something he wanted to talk to the world about. And risk losing his job over confidentially. So, the driver stayed quiet.  
A silhouette blurred by in the distance, a person struggling with their luggage being blown around by the heavy rain, "Driver? Driver? Can we stop for that person?"

"I was told not to make any stops. It'd be dangerous for you, sir." The taxi driver sighed, slowly in contrast.

"I can handle myself. Besides, if that's a trained assassin I'd rather prefer it over this company my father decided."

The taxi driver sighed, slumping their shoulders as they watched Shoto already unlocking the door, if he didn't make it to the destination he didn't get paid. And Endeavor's Studio was offering a hefty gamble just for driving him there.  
"Do you need help?" He called staggering through the rain as it pushed him around easier than a ragdoll in a daycare.

The woman looked up, backing away a few paces as she noticed him, reaching for something within her pocket.  
He raised opened-hands, "Look I won't hurt you. I promise. There's a taxi over there, I can ask him to take us to where you're trying to go."  
She couldn't have been much older than he was, there wasn't any way he could leave her out in this storm where her voice was barely audible, "I'm not letting you take me anywhere." She pulled a knife from out of her pocket, waving it in a display.  
He paused taking a breath. Growing-up the chosen heir to the in-famed Endeavor's Studio he had gotten every kind of course his father could think of in material arts, fighting, and self-defense. Enough to know that this teen was waving that knife at him purely for show. She would never make it with someone cold-blooded coming to rob her.

"Get in the cab and just tell the driver where to go, I'll sit on the other side, I'll tell him to let you sit in the front. You can't stay out here." He ran his hand through his hair, the driver was probably near his boiling point. Not only did he have to drive Endeavor Studio's heir around without saying anything which meant zero publicity, on a long drive, but now he would be picking up an extra passenger. It was probably an extra charge.  
The teen glanced at him, taking unsteady steps towards him, and likely not just because of the wind, "You aren't going to murder me, are you?"  
At the rate his out-of-character had been for the last couple weeks he wasn't sure he could promise anything, but he knew the cab driver was going to murder him if they took any longer, "Let's go." He hurriedly grabbed her things, throwing them in the back, before sliding his way into the other side of the vehicle.  
She followed, surprisingly sitting next to him, the cab-driver was at his limit, "No, no, no! Your father said no pit stops!" With that reaction, at least she would be reassured that they weren't around kidnapping random girls off of the street.

"Put it on my tab, get over it. Where do you want to go?"

"It's a bit far, but I was heading towards Creal's Main Tower to meet my family, if you can just find a hotel nearby I can stay there until morning."  
Shoto glanced at the driver, "Do you know the directions? I would rather get her close as we can."

"Of course I know the directions. Didn't your parents tell you anything? It's where you're going to be interning and spending your next six months there."  
Six months? That was a lot of time. It would be nearly half the school year before he was done with the internship. "What about my schooling?"  
"You'd have to talk to your parents about that one, but I'm sure they won't make you repeat a semester. The news talks about how smart you are all the time anyway." The taxi-driver hushed turning his attention back to the barely visible road.  
"So, I guess we're going to be living together for a while." The teen said, glancing towards him, "My name's Momo what's yours?"

"Shoto." He glanced towards her dripping hair; he hadn't known how long she had been standing out in the rain, likely she would catch pneumonia at this rate, he slipped off his coat handing it to her.

Heat lit her face as she glanced in-between him and her clothes. Realization hit him, "I don't really have a change of clothes up here. You can at least use it to dry your hair." He muttered, turning away anyway.

"It's okay." She mumbled, setting her wet-clothes in-between them. Shoto glanced down towards a pile of clothes sitting in-between them. Great. He hadn't met her family yet and they were already going to think he was a wolf. They knew he was being sent to them for emotional control problems, but now they were going to flip. Maybe he should go with that suspension after all. He wasn't there yet, but he knew he wanted to turn around and run back.

"If you're going to be spending the next sixth months with her at least talk to her." The driver shouted back over the strumming of the rain against the car. The car slowed, pulling up to the main house of the Creal's. Shoto slid out, already grabbing their things before the taxi-driver could finish his task.

He circled the car to find Momo tipping the man, "Mame', I was already paid some and I'll get more when I get back it's okay." He sounded friendly than when it was just the two of them, "It's okay, make sure to get yourself a safe place so you don't have drive in the rain. Oh, and this is for dinner."

Shoto felt like laughing. It was the first time he had seen someone shove money _away_ from themselves. Especially a man that was being bribed to stay quiet about the whole drive. It was going to be hard to explain the sudden in surge of money. "Mame' your parents are going to think you were robbed, that's enough I'm good." The driver laughed pushing her wallet, still plump, back into her hands, "Get someone to teach you how to spend properly while you're at it." The driver glanced back at him already holding the suitcases before giving him a brisk nod, watching them walk to the door, and driving away.

Shoto hit the doorbell repeatedly. The house felt like a castle. It towered over what he would ever dream of living in. Shoto took a breath bracing himself to wait while someone came to the door while it opened at the same time. Tears coming to the employees' eyes, "My lady you're safe!" The first maid to greet them, rushed the teen next to him. He glanced towards her, it was as if Momo had been missing for weeks with the way that the staff was rushing her.

"Hey, guys," Momo whispered, sending a quick look towards him, the staff blushed before inviting both of them inside.

"I'm guessing you're the one who helped our precious Momo home, aren't you? It's such a long trip from that school!" The maid smiled hurriedly making them tea and snacks. "Where are you from? Any special plans?"

Shoto glanced around at the smiling staff, this wasn't the standard _"I've been paid to be here, so I'm paying attention to you."_ Affection. It ran deeper. As though the staff were her family. Jealous ran through his hands. Warmth circled in their eyes, it didn't matter that Momo's only shirt right now was his jacket, but that he was their hero. Somehow, they had conjured up that he had gotten her home safely from whatever situation she was in.

"I'm going to be the company's new intern." The room fell silent, the warmth disappeared from their eyes as they each turned to him. They knew. They knew what he had done. In the matter of a few words, he had gone from being their hero to an enemy. He could see the staff from the corner of his eye move towards Momo trying to nudge her away. "I messed up, okay, I know. Where do I put my stuff before I start?"

Momo glanced down towards him, sitting on the arm of the couch he was sitting on, "You're not our intern yet, besides if it wasn't for you I would've been walking still. Do you know how many miles I had already walked?"

He glanced up, "Your staff has already decided I'm a monster, also, tell them to get you some proper self-defense courses."

"I-"

"Waving a knife at me? It was so fake if I were anyone else I could've taken advantage of you."

Red lined her face as she opened her mouth to protest, getting cut off by one of her staff, "One does not speak like that to a lady!"

He felt a glare run towards them, he hadn't felt like himself and this wasn't the best idea on making friends with the staff, but this was a place chosen by his father. What was the problem if he messed his father's plans up a little bit?

"He's right, I should."

"Lady, there's other matters which are more important right-"

"More important than defending herself?" He glanced towards staff with the rising anger. They didn't like the fact that they were wrong.

Creal's company was nearly as famous as Endeavor Studios, there was no logical reason for her to not have self-defense courses.

"She's-"

A man walked in the room raising a hand, the staff hushed each turning to him, "I've heard enough." Shit. It was his new boss. Irritating the staff and your boss that you were going to have for six months was a plan of someone stupid and irrational. Maybe somewhere deep inside he was hoping that one of them would call him out or fire him. Tell him to go home and deal with the suspension where he would take off. Be free to go anywhere, do anything.

"Your father said you would do this. But you're not here for what you or he thinks you're here for." Shoto straightened, he could feel his eyes narrow with suspicion. "We've been receiving threats concerning Momo, you are to be her bodyguard until the problem is solved." He paused glancing towards Momo, "And judging from your recent accommodations I'm sure that won't be too hard."

Heat ran up her face, "It's not, I-"

"If it is what you think, how will you take responsibility? If you were truly concerned for her life you would've sent a personal guard for her. Not make her walk. A bodyguard isn't all you need. You need to buy some brains because you can't manage to grow them." He stood, mentally kicking himself, but feigning a facade. This was not making friends with his new coworkers or his boss, or well, the person he was now assigned to be protecting.

A braver of the staff members grabbed his things, before escorting the two of them down the hall, other staff members falling behind Momo who was following close behind.

"Damn that's the single bravest thing I've ever heard anyone say to our boss." The woman in front of him laughed, sliding a key into what he assumed to be his room, leaning over to whisper, "Momo is our little princess if you hurt her we hurt you. No matter how many forms of martial arts you may know." The staff smiled before setting his bag down, "Anyway, as I was saying there's a call for you on line one, but knowing why you're here I really wouldn't pick that phone up. Ever. Or you could tell him to suck it. I'm sure it'll take him at least a day or two to get out here to reprimand you." The woman laughed before her heels clicked down the hallway. It was the first time he was absolutely terrified and felt laughter bubble up his throat in a long time, it felt strange to have a little old-lady way past retirement age threaten him and then joke with him in a matter of seconds.

Shoto moved to the phone. It had to be his father. He would call again tomorrow if he didn't pick it up now. "Shoto?"

"What do you want?"

His father paused, shuffling through some papers on the other end of the phone.

"Tell me what you want. I'm busy."

"You made it safely to the Creal's place, right?"

"I did, but I'll make sure you have a hard time trying to get to me."

" The taxi-driver that drove you has been murdered."

The phone-line gave way. A soft beeping sound echoing its point that no one was on the other end of the line. Shoto glanced over his shoulder towards his open door, Momo's a crossed the hall. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Todoroki could feel the lack of sleep buzzing behind his eyes as he listened to his new boss talk about what he would be doing during the day. The clank of the dishes continued from the next room as though a death threat was a normal occurrence. He had known his life that business wasn't always safe, but it wasn't as dangerous to get an everyday death-threat. Todoroki glanced through the crack in the door where he could see Momo, inaudible, laughing as she communicated with the cooks from her stool.

"Shouldn't you be taking this situation with more than a grain of salt?"

"If I did, it would alert Momo. I want you to keep it from her." His boss shuffled through some paperwork without a glance at him.

"She'll be in more danger that way."

"Once someone steals your sense of security you never get it back."

"And this is exactly how that is done."

"Not if you're around. She'll need someone to lean on if things get rough."

"And I'm trustworthy to do that?"

"We'll find out, get out of here. You're not listening anyway." Todoroki glanced towards his boss paging through the paperwork, "See what'd I say."

"I'm listening, just surprised someone so famous for his intelligence would make such poor plans. I'll go see Momo then." He turned back, "If she doesn't know the reasoning she came all the way home, by foot nonetheless, then why does she think she here?" He glanced looking over his boss' grimacing face.

"I'd rather you not know, but since you're going to be her bodyguard, you're going to have to come with us anyway. The school says she's been distraught since the passing of her mother. It's hopefully a time of relief for her."

"And you thought it'd be best to put the pyro with her to calm her down?" Todoroki scoffed, shutting the door behind him without waiting for an answer. His boss was a disaster. To him, it was unclear how he had become the leader of an upstart company that began only recently.

Moving to the kitchen Todoroki stood wandering towards the kitchen where the bustle continued and voices became more audible, "I think he's very cute, but honestly dear, please be careful. He's been sent here because of impulsive and dangerous tendencies."

"You should be glad he decided to be impulsive that day or I'd still be walking."

"I'm not saying that I'm not glad that he was. I'm saying you should be careful around him. He's right on one count, I would like to rebel against your dad and get you some self-defense training."

Momo sighed, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

A dish clanked against the counter, forcibly, as though it had been more than put down, "His reasons are stupid and selfish. Just because you're a lady does not mean you should not know how to defend yourself no matter what anybody says. I just feel bad that, that poor kid is caught up in the middle of all of it when he has his own problems."

Todoroki sighed, sending several knocks on the door. There was no reason to be rude to the staff no matter how much he was tempted. He knew it wasn't like him. But heck these last several weeks were nowhere near like him. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore. Maybe that was an answer he could find why he was here.

"Todoroki!" Momo smiled jumping off her stool as she went to greet him.

He glanced towards the servant, their ears tipped red as they glanced away, "I'll do my job, then I'll leave." He stated, his voice contradicting his inside, it sounded cool and controlled. "One of those things is to practice being a bodyguard apparently."

Momo's eyes lit up as she excited bounced towards him, "That's wonderful! Which of our employees will you be guarding? Will it be a bigwig contractor? Or maybe-" Momo's eyes buzzed, a sparkle radiated in them. There was no way he could see the radiating depression that her school had sent her home for with the way she was looking at him.

"You."

The sparkle faded in her eyes as he could tell she was struggling to keep the look she had previously, "That's not fair, I'll get you someone better. Someone you can brag about when you go back home."

He could hear her heels click behind him as he reached out grabbing her wrist, "I wouldn't mind you. I'd hope you wouldn't fire me so easily."

Momo turned to her heat rising up her face, "No, that's not what I meant. I meant being with me would be so boring! What are you going to guard me from? The daisies?" Mom laughed gesturing to a flower pot full of dirt, but not a flower to be seen.

He shot her a soft smile wishing that he could tell her the truth, but the straightforwardness that glowed in her eyes and her sung in her voice was something unusual he wanted to hear and see those looks more. "I don't think a day with you has been boring yet."

Momo let a smile escape, "Guard me well Mr. Knight."

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry that I haven't posted as fast as we all would've liked, but I'm currently in college [one more semester almost there!], finals are in the end of November. early December so I can promise that it won't be much longer until the second chapter, but there might be that almost month gap because I'm exhausted, French and Math are so hard, but I'm almost there so that means less me time, more work, more school, less creative juices because I'm exhausted. I promise when I get the chance I'll try to make the next chapter lengthier because of these big breaks! I've read** _ **all**_ **of your guys' reviews and you all always make me smile thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He didn't feel like the knight she described him to be when he found himself swinging at her head. But in all honesty, it was for her own good. Momo dodged, rolling to the side, and swinging right back at him. It was leading him to assume that she was sneaking out or finding a way to get combat without the knowledge of anyone else in the house. Or she was naturally talented in combat. The need to draw blood wasn't there like it was in the normal training, it was different with Momo. He didn't actually want to land the hit either. It was as though all the anger that grew during his training had been evaporating.

Todoroki was actually getting excited, Momo was moving in a way that she might've won over him, but he had a competitive spirit, he wasn't quite ready to lose either. Momo swung again, her foot moving to behind his foot, a moment too soon. He managed to escape, but any slower and he would've been flat on his back. Momo swung again, he grabbed her wrist bringing her down with him. Momo laughed, "You know you had the perfect opportunity to take the advantage."

Todoroki glanced towards the floor, her weight crushing his chest, "Sparing or not I'm still your bodyguard I can't let you get hurt."

Momo laughed, "That's not what you said when you landed those first hits. You let me win! I thought we said we were going to have an even match!" She shifted her weight off of him moving next to him. Todoroki took a few extra breaths. If she wanted to she could probably manage to break a few ribs.

"Are you sure you haven't had any formal training?" He glanced towards her, she was covered in just as much sweat as he was and panting heavier than he had been. She was also right about him not trying as hard as he was capable of. But he was wrong in judging how much strength she possessed.

A maid arrived at the door, face reddening at their positions. Todoroki sighed, pushing himself up. They would be the morning gossip of the staff. "Scandal" they would whisper. They would likely pull Momo to the side to whisper words against him. Fine. Let them talk. His eyes moved towards Momo wondering what her reactions to him would be within several hours. What words they would say about him. It wasn't like he had asked for a friend during this internship. It was enough to have someone to talk to. He didn't expect to find someone with such a cheery outlook on life.

"Let's go get breakfast." Todoroki stood up brushing his hair to the side.

The staff moved, several pairs of clothing in their arms, "Sir, I'd recommend you two get a shower first."

He nodded that made sense. He glanced towards Momo. That brought up another concern. He wasn't some heathen, but there was going to be moments when he couldn't exactly be right by her side. And if the person who was trying to kill her started becoming smarter before they got caught then he was going to have problems. He needed to figure out how to handle these situations before the perpetrator did. "Where are the showers located?"

"A crossed the hall."

"Both men's and women's?"

"The men's is right a crossed the hall. The women's is a bit farther down."

Todoroki nodded, "Is there anyone on guard outside?"

"It's not typically normal."

He nodded. It was a larger house, but he expected more guards. It was likely styled similar to his home, without the servants it would've been just as barren. ¬He removed himself from the floor heading towards the door.

"Sir, please. Sir, please don't go in the women's bath."

"Is it public? How many people use it?"

"Just the mistress and Momo, but that's not the point."

He pushed open the door, glancing around the room carefully, through draws, and in the shower. Todoroki pushed the curtains closed, it reminded him of the time the paparazzi had broken into their home and managed to place cameras everywhere. He and Fuyumi found every single one of them and froze them. They were returned the next day with fried SD cards. Fuyumi had been furious, but to him, at his young age, it was just a game. Or maybe he had known why she was furious, but he also needed control of something. And the ability to destroy those cameras gave him the smallest bit of control in his suffocating life.

"It's clear. I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

Momo nodded, receiving clothes from her maid, and heading in to take a shower.

"Keep a guard posted outside. Preferably one capable of combat."

The woman nodded, motioning for the butler. He began walking. Whispers ran down the corridors. "I don't understand why we have to follow his orders."

"But they make sense."

"Fine, but only for now."

He moved away, he didn't have time to be part of the staff's petty gossip. They can change their minds just as rapidly as someone would come to replace them. People would swoop in similar to vultures to take advantage of each other.

He had told Momo that he would be back at the door in ten, then he probably should be back in five to replace the staff. Todoroki threw his clothes down on the sink, turning the water on and running it through his hair. He didn't have long. Also, it was weighing on his mind how irresponsible her father was. If someone was after her life then it was unlikely that simply one guard was going to help. Todoroki ran the soap through his hair taking a shower just long enough to wash the sweat off, and throwing on his clothes again. He would have to give her father a piece of his mind for not having at least one more guard so that they could be respectful of privacy. Todoroki slipped his pants on and threw on a button down-a scream resounded through the halls.

He darted rushing down the hallway, only to find one of the maids hiding behind Momo as she guarded the maid from a smaller dog. It was no bigger than a Palmerian. "Miranda, I had no idea. It must've followed me back. I'm sorry I didn't know you were afraid." Momo apologized, then turning to lean for it.

"Don't." Todoroki moved towards it, glancing it over: A small tracker laid in its collar. He squished it.

"Todoroki! What if that was the only way to find where he belongs! He's no bigger a couple weeks old! What if-"

"I'll find where he belongs, with or without this. But right now we don't want anyone following anyone around."

Momo nodded, embarrassment quickly flushing on her face and rapidly fading.

"Also, don't go touching dogs that you don't know."

She nodded, "Stay still." Momo whispered, coming back from the bathroom with a towel and running it through his hair, "Who's going to guard me if you wind up with a cold?"

He was sure there were several other guards out there capable of doing the job. It didn't have to be him. It had made him curious about what kind of ulterior motive her father had. He reached up taking the towel. "It's okay, go back to your shower."

Momo shook her head. "Take care of yourself Todoroki. You're the only one that's going to be around with yourself forever, for better or worse."

He nodded, letting her shut the door and leaning on the wall next to it.

"Oh my, what awful burns." The staff whispered.

"Do you think he did that to himself? Or maybe some form of gang initiation?"

Todoroki reached down buttoning his shirt, his business was his own, other people had no right to demand that he explain his own past to them. But what he needed to know was who was after Momo's life and how to stop them. And would six months be enough time? He didn't care what happened to the rest of this staff, but Momo seemed honest enough. Todoroki nodded, he would take on this ordeal, complete the task, and have his father beg for mercy about thinking he was incapable of such a mundane task.


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Author's Note: I saw some fanart of Todoroki by Xioann on Tumblr [as evil] but with an undercut & I really like it, it's really hot & I just kind of want to give Todoroki more of a temper now. Also, this is much longer than the other chapters I've written so far. It's about 8 pages in word, I hope you guys like it!**

 **Chapter 4**

Todoroki stormed into her father's office. If he was here to guard her there was no reason to be calling him away so frequently. He threw the door open, "What do you want? I'm sure you know that I'm quite busy."

Her father scanned him over scrutinizing each detail on him as though he was some form of cake that he was going to sell at the latest auction. And it came out horrendous. The man dared to glance at his paperwork.

"I guess since we're done here I'll be going."

"I haven't said my ordeal."

"Frankly, you haven't said anything so you're a waste of my time." He dared glare towards his boss, fire him. It wasn't like he could find anyone else that Momo would accept now that she already had gotten to know him a bit. Besides the other's likely wouldn't comply with wanting to teach Momo basic self-defense courses and then some.

Her father nodded, placing his paperwork down. "I like you. I thought you'd be some uptight child raised like someone from a high class. Spoiled frankly, but…" Her father dared to glance down towards his eye. "You're the first person to talk back to me in years. I've found that I can drag the people out for important topics because they're too busy trying to please."

"As you are doing now. Now, excuse me. I have to get back to make sure someone doesn't poison Momo's breakfast."

"The maids surely won't."

"And that's where you're too lax."

The man shook his head, picking up some paperwork, "Momo's birthday is this week and we'll be having a party for her tonight. Please dress in the proper attire, but I'm going to need you at a reasonable presence from her. Is that compliable son of Endeavor Studio's?"

Todoroki felt his presence twitch, "Todoroki. Now if you called me here to tell me I'm incapable of doing my job, then we're done." If there was going to be a party where else would he be? It wasn't as though he had plans out in the middle of nowhere in a place he had never gone before. He slammed the door on the way out moving to the kitchen. But that put another thing on his mind, what to get her. It was like she already had an abundance of things that she didn't want or need or became donated to charity.

He pushed open the kitchen door, the workers that were chatting with Momo quickly scurried away to other parts of the house. Fine, be like that. It wasn't as though he was here to make friends with them. She looked over her shoulder a smile blooming onto her face, "Todoroki come here." She smiled patting the seat next to him. "What do you like for breakfast?"

He glanced towards the plate in front of her, "I'll have whatever you're having." The maid nodded, going to pick up the dishes from the counter. Todoroki reached over picking up Momo's spoon and taking a bite out of her food. Good. It didn't have the metallic taste that most poisons he tasted contained. He'd have to wait another couple minutes due to his rising tolerance. He glanced towards Momo's reddening face, "Poison check, wait another couple minutes."

Momo nodded, "I watched Marie make it. I always watch my food being made it's okay. Besides I've already been eating for a while. Todoroki nodded. That didn't mean the poison check was for nothing. She glanced towards him grabbing another mouthful of her breakfast, "Did you bring any formal clothes with you?"

He nodded. He wasn't too sure what he was about to get his hands into when he began heading over for the internship, so he had packed a large variety of clothes. His preparedness likely would come in his favor. "The party is sudden. Hopefully, it'll limit the number of guests."

"My father holds the party on this day every year. I'm sorry but the party isn't going to be small."

Todoroki nodded. At least he would know ahead of time that his work wasn't cut out for him tonight. And it wasn't like he could just brandish a weapon freely at the party. Most people were assuming that it was safe in the ever-safe-Creal company's party. He slid the chair back. "Are you going to be in here with Maid Marie for a while?" Momo nodded. "I'm going to go through a preliminary investigation on the ballroom. I'll be back." He glanced towards the phone on the counter, he jotted down his phone number on a stray piece of paper in his pocket. "Call this number if anything happens."

Momo nodded, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with?"

He hesitated, glancing down at her food. She had barely touched it and was too busy trying to make sure that he was entertained as though he were one of her guests instead of a bodyguard, "Eat. Join me when you finish."

She nodded reaching for her food. He hesitated to leave the room, but it was only a crossed the hall, it was less of a walk then the shower rooms had been from the previous afternoon. It would also give him a chance to investigate the room undistracted. And Momo needed to eat her breakfast without worrying about entertaining guests.

Todoroki moved from window to window checking the locks and which ones swung open, none of the windows seemed to have been tampered with and there were cameras in each corner of the room. He wasn't sure if this was a plus or a minus yet. It gave extra guards and extra security, but also risked the chance of being hacked to plan the perfect timing if anyone were to consider an attack on this home. A large event would also be the way to get away with such an affair. He glanced towards the doors: two large ones near the front decorated in so many various gemstones that he'd say they had stolen it off a rock-climbing course if the gems were any smoother. At the back of the room contained a large light pink curtain that stretched throughout the hall, he moved the curtain. Behind there was a door leading to a back kitchen for the employees to come and go without being seen by the guests. He tapped his foot against each panel and space of the dance floor. It didn't seem as though this room had any extra escape routes to spare. The results were even, easy attacks and escape routes were about the same in number. Most of them being the same route depending on the scenario. Larger and braver attackers were likely what was going to be a major problem. But if the perpetrator was simply on still sending written notes and actions that weren't more advanced then that, it was very unlikely that they were going to try to blow the roof off of the mansion tonight. He glanced towards the massive roses that lined the windows. He would need a list of guests, their faces, and anyone that they might possibly bring to the party as their own guest or plus one. He would also need to know if Momo was expected to receive the presents directly or if there would be a place for them. He tightened his fist dread passing through him at a rapid pace. He didn't want to take away Momo's chance to open her presents, but he also knew better than to let her open them. Maybe if he stayed by her when she opened them it would matter as much. His brain found itself rushing through scenarios.

He pulled his phone from his pocket glancing through it. No calls received. He switched to the apps glancing up again towards the windows. It was very small but it was there, delicately behind the roses lined the zodiac stars which would likely how they would be outside this house at their exact positions on this day.

Todoroki glanced towards the piano in the corner. He would also need a list of employees and if they were allowed any guests.

"Todoroki are you okay in there?" Momo asked, sliding open a door, "Have you been in here the whole time?" He nodded, standing up from running his hands along one of the corners. Momo tilted her head glancing around, "If you needed to know where all the exits are I would've told you. And we don't have any trap doors in this room." He nodded. That meant other rooms did have some. He would have to find them and know if they led to the outside or any other rooms. He glanced at the clock, it was about twelve right now.

Todoroki glanced towards one of the maids opening the door, "Hey, Momo, which of your dresses did you want me to set aside? And which hair stylist did you want me to call for tonight?"

"I'll go look." Momo turned to hurry to the door. He placed his hands in his pockets following suit.

He glanced towards the butler outside the door, "Who would I talk to, to get backgrounds on all guests and employees not only at the events but preparing for the events?"

"I can take care of those things for you sir, where might I find you in the next several moments?"

"Momo's room."

The butler nodded heading in the opposite direction at a steady, but refined pace. The maids and butlers shuffled around, moving at a heavy pace around the mansion. It wouldn't surprise him if they had extra staff explicitly for this day. He hurried after Momo, one of the maid's pushing him back when he got to the door.

"Sir, I understand you take your job very serious…but, as you see." The maid paused, taking her hands off of him, red running a crossed her face. "There's some matters of decency that we expect you to understand." She glanced towards Momo's room.

He nodded, positioning himself outside the room. He glanced at the clock, it was going on nearly four-thirty. How long did it take to pick out a dress and call a stylist? If it took any longer he was going to go in there and handle everything himself.

The maid stifled a laugh. He glanced at her. "If I may?"

He nodded.

"I know it's a little intrusive of me, but I feel I could see what you're thinking, but if you've never had your hands in hair before I wouldn't recommend going in there to help."

He knocked on the door, "Momo, are you okay in there?"

"Oh, yes. I'll be out in a few. How about you go get ready for the party yourself?" She called back.

He glanced towards the maid from the previous night. The one that had been afraid of the small dog within the mansion. If anything were to happen it was very likely that he would be able to hear her from his room. She sounded skittish enough. But that didn't mean he wanted to leave Momo with just this maid as her guard. But more people was also unreasonable and harder to figure out if anyone had any other intentions.

Momo opened the door, sticking her unkempt hair out, "Todoroki, it's fine. Go get ready and trust me that I can protect myself for five minutes and trust yourself that you taught me well enough to do at least that."

He nodded, "No longer than five minutes. I'll be back." She smiled shutting the door once again. He paused, she locked the door. He nodded examining the staff around him. "No one's to leave their positions, I'll relive you when I get back."

The maid scoffed, "I've been doing this job since before she was born. You think I'd let anything happen to someone I've practically raised?"

He headed towards his room, grabbing a suit that had been carefully laid out and throwing it on. He glanced towards his hair he didn't have time for that. He rushed out of his room, buttoning the buttons as he went.

"Wait." A hand landed on his shoulder. Todoroki reached up grabbing the wrist and beginning to flip the man, "Wait, it's me the butler." He paused glancing towards the man. Todoroki slid his grip off of the man waiting for his explanation instead the man shook his hand grabbing his wrist. "My, what a strong grip you have."

"What is it?"

"Two things. The first." The butler glanced at his suit, "a tie." The butler held out a dark red tie. He took it. It wasn't something he wanted to be wearing when possibly under attack, but he couldn't risk sticking out either and having whoever was coming for the attack know the reasoning of why he was here. "And second, the thing you asked me to find." He held out a box.

Todoroki took it. "Thank you. I'd prefer if I had gone for it myself."

"You went everything from specially ordering to different extreme's. I for one am glad that you haven't left our precious Momo's side."

He nodded. "And that's where I should be getting back to. If you'll excuse me."

"Todoroki, sir." He glanced back towards the butler. "I'm not sure what circumstances bring you to our humble home, but if you need anything, please ask for help."

Todoroki nodded and hurried down the corridor, he had been gone longer than he had planned on being. Arriving at the door to the maid's hiss. "I knew it. Can't you take the time to finish properly? Trust us we've worked here for years." She chastised dragging up a seat, iron hot in her hand. Pride radiated through her. She dragged him to the chair.

"Wait. What-"

"Even if you're her guard you need to take care of yourself. How will you ever take care of her if you can't take care of yourself?" She chastised clearly upset with the fact that he had rushed through getting ready. "There." She smiled, unplugging the iron from the wall and placing it carefully on some ceramic.

He glanced towards the mirror outside, she had mixed his multi-colored hair together and somehow made his bedhead from the morning into some form that was presentable for society.

"Momo! He's back! I won."

Momo opened the door.

"I told you that he'd pick rushing back to you before trying to get ready. So, I win our bet." The maid smiled triumphantly.

Momo blushed, "Todoroki, you do know that it's not as though we're under siege, I'm in my own house. I've told you before please make sure to take care of yourself."

He nodded, glancing at the clock. The party would be starting soon and he hadn't gotten a chance to glance through the guests and their backgrounds. The butler arrived behind him. "Sir, I've gone through most of the guests, frequent visitors with no prior history of crime or any under the radar shady activities. The employees are also clear and have had their background checks rerun tonight as they are on the beginning of each week."

Todoroki glanced towards Momo. "Well, haven't you been busy. Tonight, just have fun." She took him by the arm leading him back towards the ballroom. Eloquent music resounded from within the now open doors. He glanced around at the guests already arriving and spinning tales in their groups. She escorted him down the stairs, her arm pulling him closer. She was shaking.

"Momo, are you-"

A guest came up smiling at her, "Momo! Happy birthday dear! We haven't seen you in years! How's school going? Are you still pursuing fashion?"

Momo leaned against him, "Of course, of course. You know how I love to create things."

"Here you are. I'm sure you're plenty busy." The guest smiled, handing her a package and scurrying away back to their group. Todoroki shifted reaching to take the package.

"It's okay I can carry it."  
"That's not the point."

"You're right here. If I hear it start ticking, I'll throw it at you." Momo laughed, dragging him to where a pile of presents was growing. She glanced towards the food, picking up the cake that was already lying freshly out. She cut a piece, reaching to feed it to him. All well, that made it easier then the hassle he dealt with earlier in the morning. He reached down taking a bite.

"Oh my, you're already so intimate with your boyfriend and I haven't even met him." A playful voice sounded behind him. Todoroki found himself almost choking on the food realizing the implications of eating off of Momo's plate.

Momo's ears lit up as she turned towards them, "Oh, goodness. I-Well there's a reason."

"No need, no need." The boisterous woman smiled taking his hand and shaking it. "How do you do? I'm Momo's aunt, from her mother's side of course." He nodded watching as the woman wandered off just as fast as she appeared. The crowd was spinning fast and he felt unfamiliar with all the faces that were coming and going. He felt unprepared.

"Todoroki, are you doing all right?"

"I'm a bit dizzy. While my family is in the same class as yours, we aren't as…open." It was too crowded. It was very unusual for such a large amount of people to be in one room or even be considered invited at all. Fuyumi was honestly the probable favorite and even her important parties and events were either small or not at all.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"It's okay I'll stay by your side."

Momo reached up placing her hand against his forehead, "Todoroki, you have a fever." She led him to one of the chairs, pushing him down with little effort. "I'm going to get you a drink I'll be back in a second. The food is right there, you'll be able to see from here."

She hurried to the table. He felt dizzy. He was sure he had eaten something today and that he was taking care of himself properly. Maybe it was forcing himself into the situation that he didn't want to be in out of spite or the mass of people within the ballroom. He shut his eyes but opened them again rapidly. He glanced towards Momo making her way through the room with a hassle. Each guest was pausing to talk to her and wish her a happy birthday. She finally made it to the table choosing to grab water and throw several ice cubes within it. She was one of the first people he had met in his long life that was concerned about others. Genuinely. Not simply because they wanted to save face. He would've decided to be here either way if he had known about her previously he would've found all the ways in the world to come to her side.

She was right though. He likely had a fever from overwork. He glanced towards the table again, Momo hadn't moved. Instead, she was backing away from the man at the table with a smile. She continued her conversation; making slight movements as not to be seen. Todoroki rose from his chair moving towards her. The man darted grabbing Momo's wrist.

Todoroki took steady paces towards the two of them. This internship wasn't its intentions of teaching him to control his impulses but instead prompting him to follow them. He was going to crush that man's neck.

The man swung Momo around locking her in a headlock, the glass clattered to the floor halting most of the party. The man swung his head around, eyes darting frantically as he examined the situation. He reached for his pocket pulling out an unmistakable piece of silver metal.

The man tightened his grip on Momo's neck, Todoroki could see that she was gasping for air. "Don't move any closer or I'll hurt her!" The man snapped pushing his gun against Momo's head. His heart was pounding. Maybe he wasn't completely ready for such a situation to set in so soon. He had advised against this birthday party for the best interest of the company, but no one wanted to bother to listen to him. " _It's for the good of the company we can't just hide due to a few measly threats."_ It made him want to spit on their freshly polished shoes.

"And what makes you think I care?" Todoroki hissed. The man twitched, eyes darting back towards Todoroki, he was the only one daring to get close to him in a room full of people rushing out to save their intolerable worthless lives. "I was sent here to guard her due to burning my school. Do you think I find this rewarding?" He hissed. The man twitched, swinging his gun from Momo's head towards Todoroki's. He moved, slamming the man's wrist.

"You little!" The man snapped letting go of Momo, she darted away, reaching for him. Todoroki kicked the gun away and slammed his knee into the man's stomach. The man gasped salvia and whatever remnants of what he had eaten at the party dropping on the floor as the man fell to his knees. "Wait. You're like me. We can work together. Get a better place in this society by force."

Todoroki lowered himself to the man's position, watching as the man gasped for air, groveling on the ground and leaned towards his ear his voice no higher than a whisper, "I could give less of a damn about your position in society. But if you ever go near her ever again…" Todoroki felt the cool metal of the gun resting underneath his hand on the floor, "Bang." He was so close to the man he could almost feel him shiver as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Todoroki glanced over his shoulder, eyes carefully searching for Momo as she came back in with a pile of items in her hands. "What are those?"

"We'll need to tie him up until the police arrive," Momo stated, her eyes darting towards the gun underneath his hand.

Todoroki pushed his hand up into his hair pressing his body heat against it. Willing himself not to pick up that gun. He had never known himself as a compulsive person, he would've never before considered actually murdering the man in front of him. But there was something running through him like electricity begging, whispering, and pleading to pick up that gun and do more than just murder him. Torture him. Let him suffer and feel the panic that had run through his own bones. Whatever was whispering in his ear was suffering and he was sure how to quench his growing demons. His fingers twitched wrapping around the metal. Growing children needed to be fed properly to grow big and strong.

Momo's hand landed on his, "It's okay." She whispered, "I'm fine." Her voice was smooth and drew him to her, he barely noticed her drag the gun from his grasp. He glanced at her, purple lined her throat. He really did want to kill that man.

He turned to her bowing his head, "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

The other employees darted into the room, glancing frantically around as sirens wailed outside barely audible over the panic of the party guests. Todoroki glanced towards the police darting into the room, guns all raised. "You're late." He snapped watching as they glanced around scrutinizing the situation. They each glanced at the one on the floor and the man lying tide up a crossed from them. Momo's hands on his arm. They lowered their guns. Todoroki stood up offering her his arm, she nodded taking it. "Let's go somewhere quieter. It's been a day, and it's probably going to be a while before they leave."

Momo nodded, following him. He wasn't quite sure where he was walking. Anywhere but here was likely the plan. Momo took the lead, opening the furthest door in the mansion out into a garden. The garden was mostly pond, a dark blue pond that clearly reflected the night sky, but several trees around the garden. Momo sat down at the edge, swinging her feet into the pond, the night stars reflecting throughout it. "It's calm times like these that I appreciate it those most." She smiled. Now was a good of time as ever.

"Close your eyes."

She glanced towards him but nodded going her head going back to the position it had been when looking at the stars. She complied, closing her eyes. Todoroki pulled a small box out of his pocket, unlatching the chain. It was brittle he felt as though it would break within his fingertips. He pulled the chain around her neck gently latching it together, surprised at himself for not breaking it. "It's not much, but I hope you'll like it."

Momo opened her eyes glancing down towards the necklace now around her neck. It was a small moon, a blue sapphire sitting upon it with her zodiac sign radiating inside. "How'd you-? The ballroom. My mother did that when I was little for me, but how'd you know?"

"It's aligned for your birthday." He leaned down letting impulse run through his veins. They had described him as impulsive when he got here after all. He glanced towards Momo's lips slowly lowering his head, she paused her eyes fluttering.

"Shouto Todoroki!" A voice bellowed breaking the atmosphere. His heart dropped as he glared up towards his boss.


End file.
